Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Earth-TRN123)
A member of the Avengers. History Sam Wilson served as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and often trained. However, during one of his training sessions where he was scolded so viciously by Nick Fury, he received the Avengers Protocol from Iron Man. After being asked by Nick Fury where he was going, Sam told him that he was heading into the big leagues. However, Fury questioned what could be more bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D. as he left. Upon entering Stark Tower, Sam was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S., whom he expressed his interest in becoming a member of the Avengers to. Though JARVIS told him that Iron Man had suggested that he wear the War Machine armor, Sam insisted on wearing the Red-Wing suit. In the meantime, the other responders of the Avengers Protocol went with Iron Man to fight Red Skull at the Artic Base. Sam learned of their location and made his way to it, being that of the arctic. He met up with the other Avengers after taking down agents of HYDRA and soon found himself on the receiving end of suspicion from Hawkeye. After having his name cleared by Black Widow, he joined the Avengers in aiding Iron Man and Captain America, the latter having had his mind placed in Red Skull's body and fighting his enemy in his own. After successfully taking down Red Skull and having the latter placed in the machine he used to switch bodies with Captain America, Falcon was given the permission of Captain America to switch their bodies back and soon thanked by him. After M.O.D.O.K. woke up from his unconsciousness and attacked Iron Man, Falcon participated in trying to get through the force field with the other Avengers as M.O.D.O.K. removed Iron Man's armor and arc-reactor, placing it on Red Skull and causing the latter to dub himself the Iron Skull. Red Wing Armor The Project Redwing, or The Falcon Armor is the project which created an experimental aerodynamic suit of nanomesh armor utilized by Falcon. When Sam Wilson got Stark's message, he proceeded to the armory where J.A.R.V.I.S. suggests him to the War Machine armor but he refuses, preferring to use the experimental armor instead. * Redwing: '''A golden jetpack attached to Falcon's back that creates his wings and grants him his main powers. ** '''Flight: '''The suit's main capability is to fly at incredible speeds using hard-light holographic wings. *** '''Wing Projectiles: '''The suit's primary offfensives are hyper-charged projectiles doscharges from the wing's ends. Uses for it include: **** '''Explosives: can generate explosive charges. **** Bladed: '''can be solidified to cut through inorganic matter. **** '''Impact: '''can gnerate action-reaction pulses. ** '''Flash Grenades: * Heads Up-Display: '''generates updating HUD that shows real-time data that includes medical data, wind draft, power levels, comm, etc. ** '''Sonic Navigation: '''The armor uses sonics and vibrational energy to create a natural navigation system. * '''Energy Shield Projectors: Equipment # Captain Americas Shield Screenshots Falcon.png 34-1460571476.PNG 33-1460571476.PNG 30-1460571476.PNG 20-1462323357.PNG 19-1462323357.PNG 16-1462323357.PNG 13-1462323356.PNG 14-1462323356.PNG 11-1462323356.PNG 32-1486272894.PNG 28-1486272527.PNG 23-1487040265.PNG 22-1487040265.PNG 8-1487040137.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG 20-1501608359.PNG falcon.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Avengers Category:Stealth Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Tacticians Category:Gunslinger Category:Prodigy Category:Technopath Category:Armor Users Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Black People Category:Sarcasm Category:Driver Category:Veterans Category:Genius Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Projection Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Disney Universe Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Americans Category:Lieutenant Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Sword Wielders Category:Apprentice Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Scientists